moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Gregor
|Row 3 title = Nationality: |Row 3 info = Gilnean |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Gregor |Row 5 title = Titles: |Row 5 info = Lord of the House of Gregor Bishop of Gilneas |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Maria Gregor (Mother)† Xavier Gregor II (Son) Jeran Gregor (Son) Matrim Gareth Gregor (Son) Adaline Ivory Gregor (Daughter)† }}Bishop Adrian Gregor is one of the Bishops of Gilneas, under the Council of Bishops, and a member of the Gilnean re-establishment order, The Blades of Greymane. Son of the famed Lord Xavier Gregor, a staunch supporter of the Blades, and the former lord of the Range's capital of Gregor's Crossing, Bishop Adrian has undertaken more than his share of responsibilities. He was made leader of the Sons of the division with the death of his father, patriarch of the House of Gregor, and Lord of the town of 's Crossing all at the same time. He led his people for a time before leaving for a calling in the Church before returning home to aid his brother, eventually retaking the position of Marcher Lord of The Range. In his father's name, he has taken up the family greatsword The Gryphon. =History= ---- Adrian Gregor was born to Xavier and Maria Gregor during the reign of his uncle, Veric Gregor. The first of many children, Adrian was typically the one that received the most attention from their father in order to properly prepare him to take up the mantle in the future after Veric passed away and Xavier became lord of Gregor's Crossing. Having idolized his father growing up, eventually followed in his footsteps by becoming a paladin under his father's teachings. Acting and learning dutifully under his father, Adrian aided his father in running Gregor's Crossing as well as any errands needed during the period following the Invasion of Gilneas after his father was crippled. During the Battle of the Bite, took up a more proactive role by assuming his father's mantle as commander and leading the people of the Range to resist against the seizing of Gregor's Crossing. Having eventually put his father to rest, then took up the family sword of The Falcon and joined the Blades full time. Becoming Lord Grayblade's closest friend and adviser, rose through the ranks in his own right. He eventually ended up meeting and marrying Mari Darkwater, a Gilnean druid afflicted with the worgen curse. Having discovered she was one of the last of the House of Darkwater, his wife later became a baroness in her own right. Together they have had two children, Xavier and Jeran Gregor. Roughly a year and a half after their marriage, the two had gone their separate ways. Adrian's path in life took a turn when he was approached by the Lord-Vicar Melchiz Tzedeck with a proposition to enter the priesthood. After much consideration and consultation of friends and family, proudly took up the Bishop's offer and began his studies within the Abbey of Northshire. The Marcher Lord found it difficult to balance his life to both the Ashen Coast and the Church, and found himself having to relinquish his duties to the Range to several of his trusted adversaries. This office was soon given to his younger brother Ryan, who now serves as the Marcher Lord of the Range. It took only a matter of months before was ordained to the rank of priest. During his studies, clung to the teachings of using the Light in combat, perhaps to his years spent serving as a Paladin. Studying under the Bishop Tzedeck, learned the ways of the Battle Cleric in which he combined the Light channeling prowess and knowledge of a priest with the tenacity and fighting spirit of a Paladin. Ascended within the ranks of the Council of Bishops, currently holds the title Auxiliary Bishop of Gilneas, serving alongside his mentor, Melchiz Tzedeck. Adrian.png|Adrian clad in his typical armor whilst wielding the Gryphon. ChibiAdrian.jpg|Adrian chibified! Newdad.jpg|Adrian with youngest son. |} Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:House of Gregor Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Ashen Vanguard Category:Worgen